AgeReversal No Jutsu!
by CrazyApplesandOranges
Summary: Naruto should really stop agreeing to try out new jutsus with Kiba, because every time he does, it always ends up his fault and something goes wrong. This time? The parents are younger than their children.


A/N: This is dedicated to shadowelf144. She (or he) was the 42nd reviewer of Love Comes in All Shapes and Sizes, and in return I wrote this oneshot. Hope you like it!

"This is all Naruto's fault!" Kiba shouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Akamaru barked beside him.

The blonde Hokage hopped up onto his desk with some difficulty, staring at them with unbelieving blue eyes.

"Why are you blaming Daddy?" Minato asked. Naruto bit back a laugh at his father's appearance.

The result of a jutsu gone horribly wrong was the adults…were the kids. Which meant the kids were in charge of their parents – which Naruto found hilarious, because Minato had no reason to punish him, at least until the jutsu wore off. The Hokage was acting like a five-year-old. The tables had been turned, and it was Naruto's chance.

"Okay, so it wasn't all his fault," Kiba admitted, dropping one hand to rest on Akamaru's head. The sixteen-year-old scowled at the wall, ignoring his best friend. Naruto grinned.

"Dad, how are you going to be Hokage if you're four years old?" Naruto asked.

"Who are you talking to, Daddy?" Minato's face lit up. "Is Grandpa coming to visit?"

Naruto slid his gaze to the side so he wouldn't laugh. "No, Grandpa isn't coming to visit."

Naruto turned to Kiba. "What are we going to do? Everyone within the perimeters of the jutsu was affected. Anyone over 18 was turned into a kid."

Kiba shrugged, then his eyes widened. "Oh, shit! I need to find my mom and Hana!"

Minato frowned. "Daddy's friend shouldn't say words like that."

Kiba was already gone, sprinting out of the room as fast as he could. Naruto sighed. What did he do now?

A little silver-haired toddler wandered into the room, clutching a brown teddy bear. "Are you my daddy?" Kakashi asked. Naruto stiffened. _Oh, God, it got to Kakashi-sensei too,_ he thought.

"Umm…" Before Naruto could say anything, Minato jumped off the desk and ran to Kakashi.

"Ooh, look Daddy!" he shouted. "It's a person! Can we keep him?"

Naruto blinked, then shook his head. Why the hell did Minato think Kakashi was a pet?

"No, we can't keep him." Naruto sighed. "Let's take him to Sakura."

"Aunt Sakura!" Minato yelled, then ran from the room. Naruto gestured for Kakashi to follow his father, but Kakashi stood there without moving. The blonde finally picked him up and followed Minato to the hospital, where Sakura was sure to be.

"Sakura!" he shouted desperately. A nurse scowled at him from her desk. "Sakura!"

The pink-haired girl finally appeared, glaring at him angrily. When she saw the two kids he had with him, however, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Naruto? Who do you have with you?"

"My dad. And Kakashi-sensei."

"Daddy!" Minato chimed in. "I wanna see Grandpa!"

"Grandpa's not…" Naruto trailed off, staring at the man who had just walked in. He grinned, nearly skipping over to his godfather.

"Hey, Pervy Sage!" he exclaimed. Jiraiya looked up and blinked. "Here's Grandpa," he added to Minato, who cheered and latched onto the older man's pants leg.

"What did you do, Naruto?" Jiraiya sighed, bending to pick Minato up. The Hokage laughed happily.

"I sort of…messed up a jutsu?"

Jiraiya groaned and turned around, walking towards the back of the hospital. Naruto frowned and followed; Sakura trailed behind the blonde, biting her lip to keep from screaming at her teammate.

Tsunade's office was located by the operating rooms. Jiraiya pushed open her door and the older blonde looked up; he held Minato away from his body and presented the Hokage to her with a scowl.

"Tsunade," he said. "Give up hope on your grandson. Just give up."

Tsunade's hazel eyes narrowed, and she studied Naruto carefully. "What did you do, Naruto?"

He gulped, forcing a smile. "I-uh, sort of…It was Kiba's fault! He was the one who suggested we try a new jutsu, but he didn't know all the signs! Please don't kill me!"

Tsunade laughed, opening her mouth to say something, but then a cloud of smoke enveloped her and a second later she was ten. Naruto opened his mouth to swear, but all that came out was a strangled sob.

Another poof and Jiraiya was ten, and Minato was sitting on the floor with a confused expression. Then it cleared and he cheered, holding his arms out for his 'daddy' to pick him up. With frustrated tears in his eyes, Naruto bent down to pick his father up and gave Kakashi to Sakura in the same moment.

"These three," he pointed to Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi, "Are your problem."

He walked away before she could argue with him.

/\/\

ANBU were waiting anxiously outside the Hokage's office when Naruto arrived. The blonde could tell that they were freaking out about their missing Hokage, but he shifted Minato in his arms so they could see his face, and they might have been confused, but they did relax.

He walked into the office, letting Minato sit on the desk so he could watch the little blonde carefully.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Minato?" Naruto had to force his father's name out of his mouth.

"What happened to Grandpa?"

"Grandpa had to…attend to some unfinished business."

"Ooh! What kind of business?"

"When you're older." Naruto blinked. That was the same thing Minato would to say to him when he was younger. It was weird saying it back to his father.

Minato pouted and kicked his legs, accidently hitting Naruto's knee. The blonde gritted his teeth and sucked in a breath, praying to God that this jutsu would wear off soon.

Kiba kicked the door open, holding a little girl in his arms and an older one by the hand. "Naruto!"

Naruto looked up. "Yes, Kiba?"

"I don't know what to do! This is all messed up!"

"You think I don't know that? My grandmother, godfather, and father are now younger than I am. That is just backwards."

Minato frowned at Kiba. "You're Daddy's friend."

Kiba stared down at him then nodded. Minato pointed an accusing finger at him. "You said a bad word!"

Tsume gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "Daddy said a bad word? Mommy's going to be mad!"

Kiba whimpered pathetically. "I'm not married! You're not my kids!"

"Yes we are," Tsume said, frowning. "Why else would I call you daddy?"

"I'm not your father!"

"Kiba," Naruto said. "Dude, just go with it. Dad refuses to believe anything I say too."

"Grandpa's back?" Minato exclaimed. His head whipped back and forth. "Where?"

"No, Minato, Grandpa's not back."

Minato pouted and climbed into Naruto's lap. He yawned. "I'm tired, Daddy."

"Go to sleep, then, Minato," Naruto said, leaning back in his father's chair. He felt like he needed a nap too.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me, Namikaze!" Kiba barked. Naruto opened his eyes and stared at his friend.

"What?"

"Until your dad is back to his normal age, you have to be the Hokage. No one else is fit to do it. Be prepared for tons of angry Chuunin wondering what the hell happened to their sensei's, or their parents."

Kiba yawned, shook his head, then dragged his mother behind him as he left the office.

"Oh, shoot," Naruto whispered. "That's right. Without Dad, there's no Hokage."

He looked down at his father's blonde hair and prayed to every god he could think of that this jutsu would wear off in the next twenty minutes.

/\/\

Sakura was about ready to rip her hair out. Between two ten-year-olds, a toddler Kakashi, and her own parents, she was going crazy.

"Tsunade!" she barked. The blonde looked up from sitting on Jiraiya to keep the remote out of his reach. "Get off Jiraiya!"

Sakura's mother laughed as she skipped around the room, holding her husband's book away from him.

"Midori! Kiyoshi!" Sakura shouted. Her parents stopped and looked at her. "Leave each other alone!"

_Why, Naruto? _she thought_. Why would you do this to me?_

/\/\

Shikamaru shook his father's hand off of his pants leg, struggling to keep a hold of the back of Yoshino's shirt at the same time. Since when were his parents so energetic?

Oh, yeah. Since they were five years old again.

He just knew this had something to do with Naruto.

He dragged his parents after him, stopping and blinking when he saw Asuma crouching near a sewer.

"Asuma?" he called, and the Sarutobi looked up.

"Daddy!" Asuma shouted, sprinting forward and clutching Shikamaru's shirt. The Nara whined low in his throat.

_Great_, he thought. _I picked up another one_.

/\/\

Ino was rearranging the flowers in a vase when her father stumbled up to her and put his hand on her leg. She looked down to see the familiar face of her father when he was six – and she groaned.

"Okay, Inoichi," she muttered, setting down her scissors and bending down to pick the blonde up. "Wanna go see Uncle Naruto?"

Damn Namikaze's always messing things up.

/\/\

Naruto covered his ears and whined, momentarily forgetting that Minato was trying to sleep as complaints and angry shouts filled the Hokage office.

"Daddy," Minato groaned. "Make them go away."

"Trust me, Dad," Naruto muttered. "I'm trying to."

"What did you do, Naruto?" Ino's voice stood out above the others, and Naruto cowered against the wall as his blonde girlfriend stomped into the room. Her father was clutching the teen's shoulders.

"I messed up a jutsu. But it was Kiba's fault!"

"I do not want to hear excuses! You either fix this right now, or you will damn well wish you were never born." Ino smirked, turning and damn near _skipping_ away.

"She said a bad word," Minato muttered. Naruto groaned, then stood up and stared at the crowd of people blocking the door. He shook his head, turned to the window, and jumped onto the roof across from the office.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

/\/\

Sasuke was calmly sitting in his apartment when a frantic Naruto shoved his door open, spewing nonsense about aliens trying to murder him through Ino's threats.

"Calm down, moron, and speak Japanese." Sasuke glared at his friend.

"I am! Do you not see the kid in my arms? This is my _father_! And he's _five freaking years old_!"

Naruto panted, shaking. He sank down onto Sasuke's couch, shifting Minato to sit in his lap again. "Sasuke, you need to help me."

"What did you do, moron?"

"I messed up a jutsu, and then all the adults were kids again, and I don't know what to do!"

"Did you talk to all of your friends? To make sure that it was all of them?" Sasuke asked, turning a page in his book. Naruto glared at him.

"I'm pretty sure it was everyone! It seemed like it when I was in Dad's office!"

"What about Hinata? Did you ever see her with her father?"

"Uh…no. But I think she was on a mission anyways."

"Did you see Neji with Hinata's dad?"

"No."

"Do you even know it was your fault?"

"…No."

"Congratulations, idiot, you are now calm. You have achieved a new level of almost normal."

"I hate you."

"Good for you. You're one step closer to being normal."

/\/\

Sakura stared at the TV screen miserably, not even trying to stop the chaos going on around her. Jiraiya had Tsunade in a headlock, and her parents had disappeared into the kitchen to make a cake for their 'mommy.'

She whimpered when she heard something fall to the ground and a shout of pain from Jiraiya.

She was going to be in so much trouble when Naruto fixed this.

/\/\

Naruto panted as he reached the library, where he stopped to marvel at its vast collection of books he would probably never see again because he would never set foot in this building again.

Now all he had to do was find a book about age-reversal jutsus – or the one Kiba showed him – then fix this and add another life lesson to his mental folder of failures.

And add another reason to why he should never trust Kiba.

By the time the library was closing, he hadn't found what he was looking for. When the librarian came over to kick him out, he smiled, pointed to Minato, and said, "That's my dad, the Fourth Hokage. I'm on a mission to return him to his rightful age."

She blinked, nodded, gave him the key, told him to lock up when he was done, and walked away.

He continued searching for another hour before he found anything of interest.

_Age-Reversal No Jutsu_

_A jutsu that enables the user to send his enemies back their childhood – depending on their current age, the age they become varies. The jutsu lasts for 24 hours, unless a certain time is set by the user at the time the jutsu is used. There are few jutsus that can break the Age-Reversal no Jutsu, one in particular being the Time Travel No Jutsu (page 63)._

Naruto grinned and flipped to page 63 frantically, scanning the words as fast as he could.

_Time Travel No Jutsu_

_A jutsu that allows the user to travel back in time and fix something in his/her past. The user gets three chances to get it right, or else they get sent back to the present and must suffer the consequences if they did not get it right. The user may bring more than one person with them, if they are unable to perform the jutsu themselves. The user has an hour to fix their mistake before a chance is used up. Time Travel No Jutsu can be used to break the Age-Reversal No Jutsu (page 27)._

Below that were the directions on how to use the jutsu. Naruto grinned, grabbed the book, and adjusted Minato on his hip before walking over to the front desk and scribbling out a quick note that he was taking one of the books and dropping the keys next to it after locking the door.

He smirked and teleported to the Hokage's office to send an ANBU for Kiba.

/\/\

Kiba grumbled as Hana pulled on his hair and his mother complained about her stomach hurting. He gritted his teeth as he passed villagers who gave the three Inuzuka's strange looks as they passed.

Naruto was pacing the floor of the office when Kiba finally arrived, sending wary glances at a book propped open on the desk. He shook his head violently, then turned to the brunette and his two charges.

"Kiba, I have figured out a way to fix all of this."

"Dear God, please fix it then!"Kiba exclaimed.

"I need your help, and Ino should be here soon to watch these three," the blonde gestured to the kids. He briefly outlined the plan and jutsu, then smiled as Ino trudged into the room tiredly. She shook her head.

"Hell no, I am not watching your kids too."

Naruto pouted. "Please, Ino? It will only be for a little bit, then I promise everyone will be back to normal."

She sighed, folding her arms over her chest. "Fine," she huffed. "I'll do it, but you owe me big time."

"I'll take you out for dinner when I get back!"

Naruto slammed his hands together in the correct signs and shouted, "Time Travel no Jutsu!" before the blonde could change her mind.

Kiba grabbed his friend's arm before he disappeared.

Kiba regained his balance and let go of Naruto's arm, shaking his head like a wet dog. "Where are we?"

"Looks like we're by the training field," Naruto answered. "I can hear our voices."

They followed the shouts to the field they had been in earlier, and Naruto crouched behind a tree while Kiba dropped to the ground under a bush.

They watched carefully as past-Naruto did the signs and shouted, "Age-Reversal no Jutsu!"

That was when it had gone wrong, and Naruto made sure to memorize the signs he had unknowingly done wrong.

"Okay," he said to Kiba. "I got them. We need to use our second chance now."

The dizzying sensation threw them to the ground this time, and Kiba gagged. He stood up shakily and hurried after Naruto to reach their past selves.

"Time Freeze no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed, slamming his hands together. Their other selves froze seconds away from finishing the jutsu, and Naruto skipped forward and adjusted his hands before stepping back and unfreezing time.

The jutsu was fixed, and Naruto knew it by the whine that erupted from both Kiba's as they turned into three-year-olds.

When they got back to the past, Minato was once again sitting in his chair, a grown adult, with the Inuzuka women glaring at him furiously. The older blonde raised his hands defensively.

"I don't where he is, Tsume!"

Naruto smiled sheepishly at Ino and stepped forward with an angry Kiba in his arms, passing him to Tsume.

"Sorry," he said. "But at least you're not the kid here!"

All three adults blinked at him. "What are you talking about, Naruto?" Minato finally asked. Naruto smiled, raised a hand, then grabbed his girlfriend's wrist and jumped out the window to escape questions.

There was sure to be hell to pay from Sakura later, and his father, but at least he didn't have to worry about being killed by Minato when he was turned back into a man – the older blonde didn't even remember it!

Naruto smirked and stole a glance at Ino, who had started chattering about how hungry she was.

At least Ino wasn't mad anymore. And he could deal with Sakura as long as Sasuke was around; even though she hated to admit it, Sakura still had a soft spot for the Uchiha, and if Sasuke was on his side, there was no doubt in Naruto's mind that his best friend would stop the teen from murdering him.

Plus, he needed to fulfill his new dream of being an ANBU – he had been Hokage for a day, now there was room for a new dream, and no one was going to stop him!

A/N: I hope you all liked it. I came up with this idea when I was doing my hair last night; I had read a story about Tsume and Naruto, and all of a sudden I was thinking about how weird it would be if Tsume was Naruto's daughter (don't even ask, blame the story. It was so funny!), and then this was the result. Yeah. Don't ask. But you can leave a review!


End file.
